


How To Train Your Dragon Trainer

by sweetcomfort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie Weasley is big, Dragon Trainer Harry, Harry and Ginny break up, Harry has angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Running Away, but when doesnt he
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcomfort/pseuds/sweetcomfort
Summary: Harry is feeling the pressure to put on a brave face after the war so when someone makes him an offer to escape the reminders of the war, he has no choice but to take it. Right?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	1. Escape Artist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing that isn't an essay or a lab report I've written in about 5 years so I'm feeling a little rusty. Also, its 3am and I have probably done a rubbish job at proofreading.
> 
> Disclaimer that this is not for profit and I do not own any characters etc. etc.

It had been three weeks since the final battle. Three weeks of grief, sorrow, and despair. Harry was miserable. He threw on a fake smile as people came up to shake his hand and congratulate him on defeating Voldemort, growing weary after the first two days of pointing out he hadn’t done it alone.

Despite being reassured he was welcome, Harry couldn’t stay at the Burrow with the loss of Fred so pungent in the air, so he chose to stay at Grimmauld Place until he could find something more permanent. He also knew that the Burrow meant facing Ginny and that was not something he was prepared for. He knew he needed to end it because he wasn’t in love with her anymore but she was already going through so much he didn’t need to add anything else to it, he still cared about her after all.

For all his avoidance, there was one day where he had to show his face at the ramshackle house, Fred’s funeral. The day had approached more quickly than Harry had hoped, the last funeral of the battle fallen and he had been ready to explode at the next person who tried to celebrate his victory at such an occasion. Fortunately, no one tried to shake his hand, rather he allowed himself to disappear in his adopted family and mourn with them in peace. 

Harry was pulled from his reverie as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face the slight girl, her bright hair shining in the warm sunlight. “Can we talk?” Ginny mumbled, looking at her feet which she’d twisted inwards nervously. Harry nodded and pulled her towards the back of the garden, out of sight of the others and cast a wordless _muffliato_ to ensure they weren’t heard.

“Is it over?” Ginny sounded confident. Like she’d rehearsed the three words over and over before approaching Harry with the question but her hands were wrapped in the hem of the black dress she’d worn for the funeral. 

“I-” Harry faltered, he couldn’t look at her face as her eyes, still slightly red from crying, cast downward, immediately knowing the answer. “I’m sorry Gin.” To Harry’s surprise, Ginny reached towards him and gave his arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“It’s okay Harry, honestly I already pretty much knew it when you kept avoiding me, I just needed to hear it for real.” She gave him a weak smile. “I won’t try to force you to feel things you don’t, I just wish you’d told me sooner.”

“I know, you just had so much to deal with, I didn’t want to add to it and cause you more hurt.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he realised how ridiculous it sounded now he’d said it out loud and that it had probably hurt Ginny more to leave her guessing for three weeks rather than just coming clean straight away.

“Harry Potter, you and that saving people thing of yours.” She shook her head, smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug before tilting her head up and gave him a kiss that lingered for a few seconds, her soft lips confirming that there were no romantic feelings left, at least for him. “Come on, you need to eat, you are entirely too skinny.”

Harry laughed at that and let himself be pulled back towards the house muttering “Yes Molly.” under his breath but it was true. The lack of food while they were on the run and his lack of appetite over the last few weeks meant that Harry was skinnier than he normally was, and, while most people hadn’t said anything about it, they’d certainly noticed if the worried glances constantly being flicked his way were anything to judge from.

Harry had been convinced, _forced,_ to stay the night at the Burrow by the Weasley matriarch, that woman could scare anyone into doing anything and make it feel like their decision with the warmth of her smile immediately after. He’d just wanted to go back to Grimmauld Place and drink himself to sleep, hoping the alcohol would ward off any nightmares that may interrupt his rest. It didn’t help, Harry would know thanks to him practising it every night to no success but he could hope. 

He stared at the ceiling of the orange-covered room he shared Ron, the boy’s snores quashing any hope Harry had of falling asleep. _Not that I had a chance anyway._ Harry thought bitterly before standing up and quietly making his way out of the room and downstairs to make a cup of tea. 

“Can’t sleep?” Harry immediately pulled his wand out and pointed it in the direction of the voice. “Easy Potter, just me.” His arm was lowered for him as Charlie Weasley stepped out of the shadow and looked down at the dark-haired boy, grinning. Harry’s mouth went dry as he looked, _stared,_ at the man in front of him, Harry had grown over the last year but Charlie was just… big. Charlie had broad arms, broad shoulders, broad chest that narrowed to his hips. _Fuck_. Harry licked his lips as he looked back at the ginger’s face, noticing that his hair was a slightly darker red than the rest of his family’s, closer to auburn.

Moving back to where he’d come from, Charlie picked up a bottle from the table and poured the amber liquid into an empty glass before handing it to Harry who immediately accepted it and took a sip, letting the firewhiskey sit in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing to savour the burn. “Thanks.”

Charlie took a sip from his own glass before giving Harry a once over. “No offence but,” he frowned “You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Harry repeated. “I feel like shit.” It was true. More and more lately Harry had been overwhelmed with what people wanted from him and how they expected him to act being their ‘saviour’. It was exhausting having to pretend that everything was normal after the war when his life since entering this world had not been normal. Nor had it really been before Hagrid had told him he was a wizard but at least he didn’t have someone, mainly Voldemort, trying to kill him regularly back then, that had just happened the once.

 _Some life,_ Harry snorted, he just wished he could run away from everyone’s expectations of him and be somewhere he wasn’t thrust onto a pedestal he desperately wanted to climb off. 

“You know,” Charlie started and Harry looked back at him once more. “I was looking for an apprentice in Romania before everything.” Charlie grimaced and continued “If memory serves, you have quite the knack for dragons.”

“You want me to work for you?” Harry sounded incredulous though the offer was tempting. 

“Well you’d be more working with me but I suppose more technically you’d be working _under_ me.” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned as he noticed Harry’s blush at his emphasis of the word under. “But yes Harry, this is a serious offer, I think you’d be good and I think it would be good for you. Get away for a bit and get some meat on these bones.” He pinched Harry’s arm playfully, smiling.

“What is it with this family and my body?” Harry muttered more to himself than to Charlie but the man’s smile widened.

“You’re just too cute.” There was that blush again, winding Harry up was fun Charlie thought “Think about it, Potter.” He drained his glass before clapping his hand on Harry’s shoulder and made his way up to his room. Mimicking Charlie’s actions, Harry made his way up to Ron’s bedroom and slipped back into the bed.

Once again staring at the ceiling, Harry contemplated his options before deciding that he would take Charlie up on his offer, he really did need to escape before he went insane. It wasn’t like he had a better offer anyway. There was the Aurors but he didn’t really want that anymore, not right now at least. For now, he just had to worry about how everyone would react to him basically running away.


	2. Madness Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than I had initially intended this to be but I decided to rework the whole chapter and I came home for Christmas so things have been a bit hectic.
> 
> Usual disclaimers apply.

Harry stood outside the door of Charlie’s room the next evening, sweaty from degnoming the garden which had been overrun with the pests after almost a year of no attention and had taken all four boys currently staying at the burrow most of the unusually warm day to clear. He ran his hand nervously through his hair in an attempt to flatten it, though it resulted in quite the opposite effect, causing his fringe to almost stick straight up from the top of his head. He was about to turn back around and chicken out until he felt cold skin brush up against his arm.

“Harry!” He could almost hear the grin in Charlie's voice without having to see it. "What brings you to this lovely door?" Charlie knocked on the door before opening it and letting Harry in. His hair was wet and droplets dripped from the longish darkened strands onto his exposed back. Harry watched a drop as it slid down pink skin before soaking into the fabric of the baggy shorts Charlie was wearing. He continued to watch as Charlie reached over to grab a t-shirt that had been slung haphazardly over the back of a chair and admired the fluidity of the other man’s movements despite his bulk as he pulled the top over his head and turned to face Harry as his head popped out of its hole. 

“Did you just come to stare?” Harry turned his gaze up from where it had been lingering on Charlie’s abdomen, the pink tinge of embarrassment just visible on his cheeks. 

“Sorry.” Harry began timidly. “I thought about your offer.” There was a pause as if Harry wasn’t quite sure how to continue what he wanted to say.

“And?” Charlie prompted with a raised eyebrow.

“When do we leave?” Harry was smiling now, the thought of being able to learn who he was without the pressure of being the Chosen One was appealing to him. It wasn’t uncommon knowledge to the people who knew him that he hated that moniker and all it entailed and now that the war was over he no longer had an obligation to it. The rest of his life was his to choose, not be chosen for him and this was his first choice.

The next morning, Harry sat at the dining table playing with the bowl of cereal sat in front of him. “Harry, what’s up mate?” Ron asked, his worry for his friend evident in the wobble of his voice as he slid into the seat opposite Harry. The younger boy looked up at him, not having noticed him in the room until he spoke despite the plate of toast he’d put down at the table indicating he had been busying himself around the kitchen for a couple of minutes. Harry had been thinking over how best to tell his friends about Charlie’s offer and that he had taken it; he knew they would put up a fight and try to convince him out of it, he just wasn’t prepared to fight. He was tired of fighting.

“Harry?” The blank expression Harry had been wearing cleared from his eyes at the prompt of his best friend and replaced with a sheepish look that was almost a grimace.

“Sorry, sorry.” Harry sighed. “I just- let’s wait for Hermione, best to get it over with at the same time.” He really didn’t want to have to do this but he decided it was a case of the sooner the better and started to eat his cereal. Ron, for his part, left him be as he ate his toast, although Harry could feel his eyes flitting up to watch him as if worried he would run away at a moments notice.  _ Because you are, you idiot, that’s exactly what you’re planning to do. _

“Morning boys.” Hermione strolled cheerfully to the table, her ponytail swinging with each step closer to the table. Ron looked up at her and shook his head in warning before standing up and offering everyone tea. With an enthusiastic confirmation from Hermione and a slight nod from Harry, Ron walked to the other side of the room and flicked his wand at the kettle to heat up before he poked his head out the door where Molly sat spelling clothes to fold themselves. 

“Hey mum, do you mind keeping everyone out of here for a bit?” Ron whispered. “Just don’t be too obvious, please.” He added on hastily before his mum could say anything. 

“Everything alright, dear?” Molly’s voice had taken on a soft character in favour of the almost shrill voice she usually spoke with and her eyes were wide with concern.

“I think so.” He shrugged and his attention was back to the kettle as it shrieked its readiness. He reached above him and pulled three mugs out of a cupboard, placed a tea bag and poured the boiling water in each before levitating the mugs alongside a jug of milk to the table. He followed the path of the mugs to the table and sat next to Hermione, who had sat in the seat he had originally sat in, on the opposite side of the table to Harry. “Go on then mate, what’s on your mind?”

“Well I haven’t really said anything but I’ve been thinking about what to do with my life.” He chuckled to himself darkly before continuing. “Now that I have a choice.” 

“I thought you wanted to be an Auror?” Ron had that puzzled look on his face that was usually reserved for when Hermione started going on about her Ancient Runes homework.

“I did but it just doesn’t seem right anymore, more just what people expect of me, y’know?” He looked at his best friends imploringly, willing them to understand with his eyes what he couldn’t form into words.

“So you have come to some conclusion if you’re just telling us now.” Harry thought that phrasing should have been a question but there was no intonation as Hermione spoke, more like she was reciting an interesting fact she’d found in some book. 

“Well yes.” Harry took a sip of his tea that he’d had his hands wrapped around. “Charlie offered me a job.”

Ron cut Harry off before he could say that he had already accepted the position. “What, dragons? Are you mad?” He slammed his hand on the table and the empty crockery jumped slightly with the force. “You can’t go.”

“Ronald.” Hermione hissed.

“No, but I think I just fucking might if I stay here and anyway, I already said yes.” Harry stared at Ron, daring him to say anything more.

“Right, well. If you don’t want my opinion, I’ll be off.” Ron stood up from the table and gave a curt nod to Harry and turned and left the room without hesitation.

“You know he just worries about you and doesn’t have a good way of showing it, right?” Hermione reached over the table and gave his hand a squeeze.

“I know but we’re not kids anymore and I can make my own decisions.” Harry stared at where her hand still rested on his. “Dragons have nothing on Voldemort anyway.” At that he and Hermione laughed, allowing the tension to fade from the conversation before continuing.

“When do you leave?” She asked.

“Two days.”

“For what it’s worth, I think it will do you good to do something different.” Hermione smiled at him encouragingly. “Even if I’ll miss you.” Harry stood and walked to her side of the table before pulling her into a hug. “And he’ll come round you know, just give him a bit to think about what a prat he’s been.” She smiled into where her head rested on her best friend’s chest, wondering when he had grown so much taller than her. 

“Thanks, Hermione.” They pulled apart. “And I’ll visit again before you even notice I’m gone.” Hermione just nodded, too afraid her voice will crack if she acknowledged his words and gestured to the tea still on the table. 

“Come on or it will get cold.” Harry sat back where he was before and took a large gulp of the drink. Hermione was right, warming charms, like a microwave, always ruined the taste of the tea. A cold cup of tea was only worthy of being poured down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proper cuppa should never be reheated and I feel passionately on this matter!


	3. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

Everyone was eating dinner at the table and had broken off into separate conversations when Ron suddenly announced that he thought it was a good idea for Harry to go to Romania. Harry had been talking with Mr Weasley about an invention he’d heard of called the DVD that muggles used to watch pictures on the television, though Harry hadn’t heard of them before so assumed they must be something new. Upon hearing Ron’s proclamation, all conversations halted and eyes turned to stare at the two boys. It was no secret that Harry had slept on the sofa the night before and that they had been avoiding each other, knowing that a bit of distance is what they had needed to cool their tempers.

“I just mean, I get why you want to go and think it could be good for you.” He shrugged and turned his attention back to his plate.

Harry could sense Hermione influence on Ron’s words as they echoed what she had said to him the morning before and mentally thanked her for speaking to Ron for him, he didn’t exactly know if he could put into words exactly why he felt he needed to do this but Hermione always seemed to understand without him having to tell her much.

“Funnily enough, so do I.” Harry said amusedly.

“You boys.” Hermione sounded exasperated. “Will never cease to amaze me.” There was a short pause before the table burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of how the pair made up. The laughter faded into conversation and Ron and Hermione focussed their attention on Harry, Hermione’s hand underneath the table where Harry suspected she was rubbing Ron’s knee.

“We are always going to be here for you whenever you need us, we get that you need time to heal in your own way but if you ever want to talk, we’re here.” Hermione spoke quietly to keep the conversation between themselves.

“I’m sorry for going off, I didn’t..well think I guess.” Ron’s ears went pink with embarrassment. “You’re a bloody loon but you wouldn’t be my best mate if you weren’t.” Harry smiled and nodded at the couple, unsure of what to reply so just went back to his food instead.

The rest of the evening passed by quite uneventfully, Harry and Ron played an intense game of wizard chess that Ron, predictably, won. Although Hermione would vouch that he put up a good fight and that given another ten years, he would maybe be able to beat Ron. Hermione had given up trying to play against him a long while ago, chess was supposed to be an intellectual game but she never got to grips with it, despite all her intellect. The three of them then joined the other Weasley children in a few rounds of exploding snap, all of them nursing singed fingertips on their way up to bed.

Mrs Weasley fussed over Harry and Charlie all morning and had asked them both at least five times if they were absolutely sure they had packed everything. Hermione had helped him with an undetectable extension charm for his rucksack so he could comfortably carry all his belongings on the hike to the reserve Charlie had warned him about the day before. According to Charlie, the portkey wouldn’t be able to take them into the wards of the reserve because they interfered with the navigation and not knowing where they would land is not a risk anyone wanted to take.

“Do look after him won’t you Charlie.” Mrs Weasley said while patting down Harry’s hair and clothes. She had hugged Harry after he’d told everyone else about his decision to work with Charlie and let him know he was always welcome home if he wanted to come back.

“Nice to know who you prefer.” Charlie grumbled in response.

“You know I don’t mean it like that.” She waved him off but was smiling all the same. “I love all you boys equally.”

“Hey!” Ginny had walked in at the wrong time. “What about me?” She asked with mock hurt. 

“Ginny, dear, I love you too, of course.” Mrs Weasley told her somewhat nonchalantly.

'Don't worry mum, I know I'm the favourite." She grinned and kissed the older woman on the cheek before turning to Harry and wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. "I'm happy for you, I hope you know that." She pulled back, her hands still holding him by the shoulders, a smile tugging at her mouth and her brown eyes held his green ones. "Those dragons won't know what hit them." With that she began to giggle, breaking the contact she'd had with Harry as he let out a few laughs of his own.

"Thanks, Gin." He said once she'd calmed down.

Arthur Weasley strolled into the room carrying a sparkly pink hair comb and a disapproving look on his face.

“Haven’t forgotten anything have we boys?” He said, his voice only betraying a slight hint of seriousness behind his usual cheery lilt. 

“No, didn’t forget anything, just left it in a safe place.” Charlie grinned. He hadn’t forgotten the portkey, just didn’t think to bring it down with the rest of his things in case time got away from them.

“Well, it leaves in 27 minutes whether it takes you two with it or not.” With that, Mr Weasley put the portkey on the table between Harry and Charlie. “Right, I’ll be off to work then. You boys stay safe and do write to your mother, you know how she worries. That does include you too Harry.” With that Arthur gave Harry a quick hug and a pat on the back and then did the same for Charlie.

“Keep an eye on him, he’s been through more than any of us could dream of.” Arthur whispered to his son before breaking the hug. Charlie nodded in response and Arthur kissed his wife goodbye before climbing into the fireplace. 

“Ministry of Magic.” He shouted and was gone in a lick of green flames.

Harry took the next fifteen minutes before they said their goodbyes to search for anything else of his around the house he wanted to take with them. He noticed the family clock hidden away in an unused corner and noted that his, Hermione and Fleur’s faces had been added to it but realised why it had been squirrelled away where it wouldn’t constantly be seen as he saw Fred’s face pointing at lost. 

Harry couldn’t stop the overwhelming guilt he felt from bubbling up and forming a lump in his throat as he was reminded that it should have been him that died, what was his life compared to all the other’s who had died and their loved ones who were left to deal with the grief. All this suffering could have been avoided if he’d just died himself.

“You know you can’t blame yourself.” Harry hadn’t even realised he wasn’t alone anymore until George spoke. “If you didn’t kill him…” George trailed off, both of them knew what he left unsaid but neither could quite speak of the horror of what would be their world if Voldemort wasn’t dead. George looked haggard, his skin had taken on a grey tinge, his hair almost as much a mess as Harry’s and his facial hair had grown past stubble and was beginning to look scraggly which gave him an overall unkempt appearance. The usually smiling boy who had been a source of light amongst the dark during the War had been lost with the half of himself that died.

“How did you know?” Harry asked puzzled.

“Harry Potter, the boy who was first to offer his life for the Cause.” He gave a hollow laugh. “You feel guilty for living. Also, you’re staring at a clock looking about ready to cry.”

“I feel responsible.” Harry sighed.

“You are no more responsible than I am or anyone who isn’t You Know Who or a Death Eater. We can blame ourselves as much as we like, but one day we need to accept that isn’t the truth.” George rubbed the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable with having to face up to what had been plaguing his mind too. “Anyway, the portkey leaves soon and everyone wants to wave you off. So, see ya Harry, give those dragons some hell.” He turned on his heel and made his way upstairs.

The goodbyes went by with a few tears from Mrs Weasley and Harry thought he caught a tear running down Hermione’s cheek as she was pulled into Ron’s side after giving him one last hug. The boys kept repeating their promises to write home and that they would be as safe as they could be while working with dragons. 

Charlie held the comb out to Harry who took hold of the other end and they both waved with their free hand before feeling the tug on their navel as they were yanked to their destination.

The two landed with a thud on the spongy floor of a small forest clearing and they both took a moment to let the nausea that accompanies portkey travel to ebb away. Harry could faintly hear the rushing of water nearby, suggesting that they had landed near a river; he also assumed that they were on a mountain, though it was hard to tell with the thick fir forest around them.

“Welcome to Romania.” Charlie stood over Harry with a grin and extended a hand to help him up which Harry took and allowed himself to be pulled up with seemingly little effort on Charlie’s part. 

_Of course it wouldn’t be much effort, you idiot, look at him._ Harry thought, taking note once again at just how big Charlie was. He wore a light jacket that clung tight around his arms and shoulders but was a bit roomier over his abdomen to protect from the wind with walking trousers and boots, everything looked like it fit him exactly the way he wanted it to. Harry was dressed much the same way, having taken clues from Charlie at what to expect with the weather and the hike to the sanctuary but his clothes were much more ill-fitting thanks to his weight loss over the past year. The resulting look made them appear to anyone who saw them that they were just two muggles on a spring hike.

“So we just need to get to the river and follow it south for about two hours and we should be there. It’s about four miles.” Charlie said matter-of-factly, pointing to where Harry could hear the water. “Oh, and be careful of the animals, bears, wolves, lynx et cetera, plenty that could kill you.” With that Charlie was off in the direction he had previously pointed at, not stopping to make sure Harry was following him.

The walk was stunning, they were surrounded by lush green hills and mountains and fish jumped from the river occasionally as they followed its banks. Charlie and Harry chatted easily despite not knowing each other very well and soon enough Charlie was taking his wand out of the holster on his arm and tapped on a wooden post sticking out of the ground, an arrow pointing right appeared in the air in front of them. They followed the arrow in silence as it stayed in front of them as they walked. 

Suddenly the arrow disappeared.

“We’re here.” Charlie said and motioned for Harry to take a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent quite a while looking at maps of Romania trying to find somewhere that kinda fit the location I had in mind and I settled on an area just south of Brasov near the border of Brasov county and Prahova and the river mentioned is the Azuga if any of you were wondering.
> 
> This will likely be my last update for around three weeks because I have exams starting in the new year. I will try to post another chapter before then but a warning for if not!
> 
> I hope everyone who celebrates had a good Christmas and you all have a happy New Year!


	4. The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am sorry for this being nearly a month after I said it would be! I've been dealing with some health issues and it has been hard to find the motivation to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as Harry stepped over the silver threshold of the wards he was overwhelmed with noise as the green of the forest gave way to a vast clearing, the forest only just peeking up over the horizon. It was colder inside the wards but not so much that his jacket wasn’t adequately warm. Ahead of them were four buildings, the two larger ones stood opposite one another and each had a smaller building next to it. People buzzed about the central square, a group of people playing boules, others coming and going from the buildings and Harry stood and watched as no one appeared to notice their entrance. Stretching out behind the main buildings were rows of small cottages, about a hundred all told, military in their uniformity. Everything was made of red brick and concrete and it all looked out of place from the woodland behind them. Harry hadn’t known what he was expecting the sanctuary to look like, perhaps something akin to a glorified camp-ground, but it wasn’t this.

  
“Welcome to The Village.” Charlie extended his hands out in front of him as he strolled past a gawking Harry.

  
“Its so,” Harry dragged out the so as he looked around searching for the right word. “Ordinary.” He decided.

  
“Well don’t be so shocked, we’re not savages. I know you got used to the tent life but it's not for me.” Charlie grinned.

  
“Right...yeah.” Harry said downcast.

  
He hated to think of the months on the run, constantly on high alert and ready to run at the sound of a branch breaking. He still hadn’t been able to break some of the habits he’d formed during that time, like keeping his wand up his sleeve where he could drop it into his hand at a moments notice.

  
“Shit Harry, I didn’t mean- I’m sorry.” Charlie, realising he’d touched a nerve, said earnestly.

  
The feeling of hopelessness he’d had after every lead came up with another dead end and no amount of research seemed to get them any closer to knowing anything. Hermione had found him more than once sat on the floor of the shower in the tent, knees pulled into his chest as he frantically rocked back and forth with the water falling over him, broken from the pressure of knowing how many people were counting on him. He heard every day how many people were going missing or dying because he was failing them. In those moments, Hermione would silently turn off the shower and wrap him in a towel, not embarrassed by his nudity, and hold him while he muttered to himself as he wept.  
Charlie grabbed his shoulder in a strong grip and turned Harry to face him, forcing him from the memories he tried to suppress.

  
“Hey. It’s over. You’re safe.” Charlie held his gaze as he spoke in a forceful tone that gave no room for argument. “Now, come on, we have things to do.” Charlie took off at a brisk pace leaving Harry to follow him, reminding Harry of how he automatically expected him to follow along in the forest. He was right to assume that he would follow but Harry thought it still would have been nice if he waited for Harry.

  
“We’ll drop our bags off before I take you to the gym.” Charlie said, leading Harry towards the cottages on the right. “You’ll be next to me, Camter retired a few years back and his hut has been empty since.” Relief washed over Harry with Charlie’s words, knowing there will always be someone he knows close by.  
Harry stared at his feet as he followed Charlie to his new home and crashed into his side when he noticed too late that Charlie had stopped walking. The red-head reacted quickly though and grabbed Harry around the waist with his opposite hand and pulled him close to prevent him from tumbling over. Harry clutched onto his biceps for purchase as his body was pressed against Charlie’s solid form. He noticed, not for the first time, how big Charlie was, he was a head taller than Harry and his shoulders dwarfed Harry’s by roughly three inches either side. He was pure muscle built from years of handling the giant creatures.

  
“Careful, Potter.” Charlie grinned down at him and licked his lips.

  
Harry tried to thank him but his throat was tight so he gave an awkward smile as his cheeks flushed and he quickly dropped Charlie’s gaze and arms as he moved to step back. Charlie let him go and turned towards the huts.

  
Harry certainly wasn’t gay so he had no idea why he was reacting like this around Charlie. Harry thought that some boys were attractive but not in a fancying way, just acknowledgement that some guys were good looking. He’d only ever fancied girls before and sure, Charlie was good looking but Harry didn’t like him like that.

  
“Yours is 86,” Charlie interrupted his thoughts. “It should be open and there’ll be instructions on how to sync the lock to your wand in the kitchen. I’m in 87, I’ll meet you in ten, give you a chance to set up the locks and have a quick look around.” Charlie said distractedly then walked towards his door, unlocking it with a touch of his wand and disappearing inside.

  
Harry stared dumbfounded at the closed door for a few seconds before making his way to the door Charlie had indicated which easily opened with a push. The short hallway was painted cream, a small shoe rack just beyond the door with a row of coat pegs above it. He closed the door behind him and shrugged off his backpack, leaving it on the floor in the hall as he peered into all the rooms. The first door on the left led to the front room which was already furnished with a sofa, armchair, bookshelf and coffee table but was otherwise plain and bare. The door on the right opened into the bedroom which was in a similar state to the living room and the kitchen was behind the door opposite the front door. It was simple with wooden cabinets, a small table and a traditional oven with a stovetop.

  
There was a piece of parchment in the middle of the table which Harry picked up and read while walking back to the front door, wand in hand.

  
_To register your wand to the door, stroke the door thrice from top to bottom with your wand and complete the incantation Me Agnoscium five times before the final pass is finished. The door will glow pink if you are successful. If the door does not glow, repeat the process after ten seconds until it works._

  
Harry lifted his wand to the top of the door and began to drag it down the wood while he started reciting the spell. It was a little awkward to run his wand to the bottom in one smooth pass so he wasn’t surprised when the door stubbornly refused to glow pink. He’d repeated the action four times before the door finally glowed a soft baby pink. He allowed himself a brief smile before storing his wand back in his sleeve and exited the same door he’d just been focussed on.

He’d taken a few steps up the short path that connected his front door to the main walkway when he heard a cough. He swung around sharply, summoning his wand to his hand and pointing it in the direction of the noise, the turquoise light of the impediment jinx sliced through the air. Charlie reacted quickly to the spell aimed at him and was able to cast a wandless Protego just in time causing Harry’s jinx to dissipate into the shield.

  
“The fuck was that for?” Charlie exclaimed in shock.

  
“I’m sorry Charlie.” Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair, causing a few strands to spike up. “It’s, um, a reflex.”

  
Charlie’s eyes softened in understanding and he walked towards the other man.

  
“It’s okay.” He bumped their shoulders together. “We need to introduce you to Graf.” Charlie led them back to the main buildings and explained that the two larger ones were the gym and the caf and the smaller of the four was the shop and the pub. The gym contained the training centre, a small library, and the head offices, the caf was mostly used as the main canteen, though it housed other communal areas such as a large lounge and a games room.

  
The two entered the gym, headed to the third floor and came to a stop outside a set of double doors at the end of the hall. Charlie had only knocked once before the door swung open to reveal a woman sitting behind a busy but well-organised desk. The woman had long blonde hair that was held back in a neat braid, delicate features which contrasted her stern eyes and she had a scar that started just above her jaw on the left side of her face and disappeared into the collar of her black robes. She held an attractive dark wand in her hand and Harry assumed her to be in her mid-forties. The office itself was large, full bookshelves lined one of the walls, cupboards another, and a window behind the desk overlooked a room that reminded Harry of the Room of Requirement during DA meetings.

  
“Ma’am, Harry Potter, my new apprentice,” Charlie spoke more formally than Harry had ever expected of him. The woman raised an eyebrow but showed no other sign of recognition. “Potter, this is-”

  
“Marianna Graf, I run dis place.” She extended her hand out for him to shake which he took. “Velcome to de Sanctuary.” She spoke with a German accent.

  
“Nice to meet you.” Harry responded sincerely.

  
Graf scrutinised Harry and he suddenly felt conscious of his slightly too skinny body.

  
“You are scrawny.” She turned her head to address Charlie. “It needs fixing Veasley.”

  
“I will, ma’am.” Charlie nodded his head.

  
“Sehr gut, I trust you to give Potter de tour.”

  
“Yes ma’am.” Charlie nodded again.

  
“Vell, I am busy, look after him and get him some fucking food.” She smiled warmly then turned back to the parchment in front of her in a clear sign of dismissal.

  
“She reminds me of McGonagall.” Harry muttered as soon as the door to the office was closed.

  
“She reminds all the Hogwarts lot of McGonagall.” Charlie replied. “I’d stay on her good side if I were you, you don’t want her rage aimed towards you.” He warned with a shudder.

  
He led Harry back down the office lined corridor indicating who each office belonged to and what they did at the sanctuary. The one Charlie said he needed to remember, other than Graf, was Malyn Wilson who taught theory to the apprentices but was more often found in the classrooms or the library than his office.

  
The rest of the gym housed two classrooms, four of the training rooms he’d seen behind the window in Graf’s office with that one being the biggest of the four, a swimming pool, a muggle style gym with machines and weights, and a library.

  
Charlie introduced him to people as he showed him around and Harry was grateful that only a couple of them congratulated or thanked him on the war, most had had similar reactions to Graf, clearly recognising the name but not saying anything about it. In the gym, Charlie introduced him to Emily Jones, a short brunette that he recognised from Hogwarts but didn’t know anything about other than she played Quidditch.

  
“We have a lot of work to do here Charles.” She chuckled before walking off to watch an older wizard as he stretched.

  
“Emily is the trainer I’ve enlisted to help get you into shape.” Charlie stated. “You’ll be working together nearly every day starting in the morning.”

  
“I’m gonna get my arse kicked, aren’t I?” Harry said glumly.

  
“Oh, big time.” Charlie replied with a chuckle. “Let’s get you fed then Potter.”

  
The two of them headed out of the gym and to the caf opposite. The canteen was set out with tables of different sizes and Charlie walked over to a circular table towards the back with three seats. Harry sat down opposite him and over Charlie’s shoulder he noted buffet-style serving dishes piled with all different kinds of foods: hot and cold sandwiches, jacket potatoes with any filling you could imagine, pasta, salads. Harry’s stomach twinged in anticipation at the sight and smell of the food.

  
“Go up and get whatever you want.” Charlie said, noticing the look on Harry’s face. “I just have to nip to the loo first.”

  
Harry nodded and Charlie walked to a door to the side of the room as Harry headed towards the food. He wandlessly levitated one of the trays in front of him and grabbed a potato, spooning on some bolognese and some cheese, and adding a small side salad. He got himself some water and headed back to the table and passed Charlie on his way to get food himself.

  
The two ate in silence, both finishing at about the same time despite Charlie having a mountain of food on his plate.

  
 _Weasleys_. Harry thought with a smile. _They’re all the same_.

  
“If you’re done.” Charlie stared at Harry’s not quite empty plate then up at Harry, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “There’s a couple of others I want you to meet today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated so thank you to anyone who has or will.


End file.
